UNDERWORLD: A Version Untold
by skierider
Summary: My own version of how the feud actually happened and how things really went down. I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD!
1. Preface

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 200%;"Amelia looked with disdain as she saw what lay before he. /span/spanem style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%;"Villages torn apart by a single monster, such atrocities were unheard of unless the beast was the very same beast that they were hunting this very same night. A kind of monster who contaminates anyone he kills turning them in his image. A mindless beast capable of mass destruction yet only driven by its primitive instincts, to feed. Such a monster was the worst kind for it is without comprehension and understanding, it was primitive and destructive./emspan style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"span style="line-height: 200%;" An owl hoots and disrupts her dwelling which takes another turn and she begins to think of the loved ones she had to leave behind to hunt this monster. She thinks of her husband and her six children, her biggest worry was the youngest of her children he was different than his older siblings however she knew that because of his differences that he was the strongest out of all of them. He was already stronger than her at the age of 6. She who was an Elder /spanspan style="line-height: 32px;"among/spanspan style="line-height: 200%;" the vampire clan chosen by Marcus and Victor themselves to be the general of their army and to become of equal in power and in strength. "What do you see Amelia?' Asks Victor startling her for the second time this night. "He's here." she replies. "How do you know?" Marcus curiously asks as he rides up beside her and Victor. "Because the stench is stronger here than any other village we have had to clean up in his path."" Captain!" "Yes sir," "Send half the men to search the woods, and send the others to clean up this mess." Ordered Victor. "Yes sir." "We will need to hurry before they begin to change." muttered Amelia as everyone scrambled to their duty./span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" Max woke with a start, like so many dreams before he can't remember what happens or what they are about. All he could remember was a face. A face with no name, that he could remember, who is she he wonders as he stares at the upcoming sunrise. They need to hurry before the full moon rises tonight, he says to himself, before they shift thinking of his lycan death dealers. "You need to get some more sleep brother." Said Matthew coming up behind him. "Uncle will not be pleased when he hears that you haven't been sleeping and not up to your full strength at all times. Besides you don't know if Victor wants you to do any patrols while we are there while we wait for the nobles to come and you can settle the dispute between whatever happens then. And if he does you very well know that you will barely get any sleep after all of that." "I know, but I had another one of my dreams about the girl. I know her somehow but I can't place where. I don't think I can go to sleep right now with the sun coming up anyways. We might as well get an early start now the sun is up. Besides I want beat the pack before it reaches the castle, I think that they are going to need a little extra help." "Very true but you have to try and get some sleep before we reach the castle. Why not try to immerse yourself in one of your waking dreams?" Matthew questioned. "I will try that if we have time to rest before we reach the castle but if not I will wait until the next moment possible. I am stronger than you think. Besides if we don't reach the castle by nightfall tonight then Lord Victor shall receive an unpleasant surprise from some of the members in our guard. You know well just as I that no lycan can repel the power of the full moon." Said Max with a grim smile. He also notices that as he is talking with his brother that his nephew is riding towards them at a reckless speed. "Your son is going to be the death of him. He is also a reckless rider and soon will be the death of that horse." He replied. "Uncle...Father...gasps...they are..." Breathe son before you relay your message." "Apologies but the pack is on the move faster than we thought. They will be at Castle Corvinus by nightfall. They are moving with a surprising speed that I could barely keep up." Replied Alaric as he was struggling to breathe. A looked at his nephew with a grim look." Saddle the horses; get everyone in the saddle in fifteen minutes. We need to hurry if we're going to catch up." "Yes uncle. ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET UP! Saddle the horses, douse the fires." Shouted Alaric. Max moved to his tent and with speed that was fast even for vampires packed everything into his saddle bags and was dressed in his armor within two minutes. He gathered the bags and proceeded to saddle up his horse, Shadow was a pure black horse who sensed his master's eagerness, pawed at the ground restlessly. He flung onto his horse and proceeded to gallop out of the campsite towards the castle. His companions seeing this, shouting to wait, redoubled their speed in hopes to catch up. /span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" Within twelve hours of riding went past, Castle Corvinus came into view. Its imposing height and the air was filled full tension and apprehension that made rider and horses alike nervous. Four riders walked up far enough for the guards to see them. Just as they came into view a guard shouted and pointed south along the forest the four riders looked towards that direction and they saw twenty five of William's damned beasts sprinting towards the castle walls. The guards observing this began to light the torches and man the harpoon weapons. As soon as the wolves were at least six miles outside the walls Max ordered the men to ride towards the walls and said if any of the guards were feeling the pull of the full moon to place the silver collars that would prevent the change. As soon as that was done he turned and asked his family if they would like to join him in a midnight game. They agreed heartily and Alice replied to that statement with "It's just like old times, right Matthew?" "Right you are sister." And at that last note they galloped towards the incoming threat. When they stood two miles outside the castle walls the group dismounted and slapped the rears of their mounts and began to pull the hoods off. They began to pull out their respective weapons each designed with the measurements of their bearer in order to enhance their strengths. Alaric pulled out ebony made bow with swan fletched silver arrows, he carried two hunting knives as long as his forearm upon each arm. Also along his waist there was a short sword and a gladius. Alice carried a hunting spear and a crossbow along her back. She also carried two swords around her waist. Were Alice was about finesse her twin however was about brute strength. Matthew carried a broadsword and a shield with the family emblem strapped to back. The only other weapons that he carried were a hunting knife strapped to his waist with a long sword. Max compared to his others of his family carried very little. He only had a sword on his back with two short swords in each hand. However each member of the group was encased in a complete set of armor made of pure silver; each set was designed with the requirements of each person. However the helms that they wore were designed with an animal of that person's choice. Alaric had a dragon shaped helm. Alice had chosen a bat baring his fangs. Her twin had decided to have a Greek helm with a black horse plum. Max had his designed to have the resemblance of a snarling wolf. These of course were there more personal helms and were used only in personal battles. They did however carry the traditional Corvinus style helm, like the rest of the soldiers. The battle was taking a nasty turn for the four vampires. They began to realize that the beasts were showing signs of intelligence which was unusual for this kind of breed of wolf. When the twins were receiving wounds, there was only a fifth left of the original force, so Max decided to order the twins to retreat while Alaric and himself would finish the remaining force. Until a wolf, with the size to rival even William, barreled into the young men and tossed Alaric into the air and started to attack the boy. Max seeing this grabbed the wolf by the scruff and flung it across the field that demonstrated the very thing he was trying to hide. That he was not an ordinary vampire. He checked his nephew for any life threatening wounds and was relieved to find that there was none. Max told him not to move and turned to find that the beast get up. He sprinted towards the beast to attack the creature. It saw the puny vampire and rose to its full stature hoping that it would scare it away. Max saw it rise and smiled for he always did love a challenge./span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

As the events played out the rest of the Max's party had just arrived to the castle gates just as their prince was riding out to face the impending threat. Lady Sonja ordered for the gates to be raised to allow the vampires through. Lord Victor walked up beside his daughter just as her sister came to join them forming a front. The trio watched as Max and his companions completely demolish the impending threat that the wolves created. When there was only five of the original twenty five Victor saw Max order his siblings to retreat leaving him and his nephew to deal with the remaining wolves. Just as they finished he saw a giant black wolf attack the young vampires. He saw Max grab the wolf and fling it across the field with the strength to rival both William and Marcus combined. He saw the vampire and werewolf compete in the deadly game. The beast attacked first by swiping his claws and Max retaliated by attacking the wolf and straddle its chest, pinning its arms from doing any damage they could inflict. With a single blow Max ripped the beasts jaw clean off and proceeded to tear out its throat. However before he could the beast freed one of its arms and clawed Max on his chest. He had removed his chest piece after taking a considerate amount of blows that soon began to restrict his airflow. The wound was deep, that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, but he ignored it focusing on the task at hand ripped out the wolf's throat. The wolf started to convulse as a stream of its blood started to enter its lungs. After its death throes he climbed off its chest to collect his equipment and to take care of his wounded nephew. When he reached the boy he only checked for life threatening wounds that had to be taken care of immediately, he others could be treated at the castle. When he found none he whistled for his horse and was relieved to find it unhurt but nervous. When Shadow appeared he began to load Alaric onto the back of the horse, he slumped in the saddle and Max climbed after him and began to point his horse in the direction of the castle. Half way there Max blacked out. Victor seeing this had ordered for someone to help him. Both his daughters leaped off the balcony and jumped onto their horses and raced toward the wounded riders. Kiera took Alaric and placed him in the saddle with her on Hyperion, Sonja took Max onto Hecate and they tethered the horse to Hecate and began to make the journey home. When they reached inside the castle walls, Victor began to order for the young men to be transported to their rooms and to be taken care of until they healed, he also ordered for the horses to be taken care of.

2 Hours Later

Max awoke to the sound of arguing. Lady Kiera, the very same woman from his dreams was arguing with a surgeon about his treatment towards the prince. When the vampire had enough he stormed out with the threat of telling her father. Kiera chuckled at the threat and turned to a grinning Max. She looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and proceeded to get out of bed only to be stopped with her hand on his chest. He first looked at her hand then at her. He asked her to remove her hand and to tell him what had happened. Kiera told him he was to stay in bed until told otherwise, "As for what happened, both me and my sister went to escort you and your horse to the castle walls and then proceeded to transport you to your respective rooms and immediately began to check for any life threatening wounds and only found the one on your chest." "I wasn't asking about that I already knew what happened. I was asking why you were arguing with the surgeon." "Oh, well he kept saying that they needed to open your chest to see if anything happened and I already told him that I had personally attended to your wounds to see if anything had been lodged. I tried to tell him that you were already healed, but he told me that it was impossible. That no matter who you were descended from, that even Marcus would take a complete two days to heal from a wound like that and that's when he was in a bloodbath the entire time." "So what did you do that healed me so fast?" "Nothing, I just went to see if you would drink anything and next thing I know I had spilt blood onto your wound. I turned to get a rag to clean it up and when I turned back it was gone and your wound was healing right before my eyes." "Mmmhhh, I bet that gave you a scare." "Yes, it did why did your wound react like that to the blood?" "It did that because your surgeon was wrong. It does matter what's in my blood. I am stronger than Marcus; I am a pure-blooded vampire elder. And I have drunk the legacy of my father and grandfather." "So that means...?" "It means that my strength rivals both Marcus and William combined." "Does your uncle know?" "Yes, where is your father?" "In council. Why?" "Nothing, I just need to speak with him." Max proceeded to get out of bed and began to search for his council robes. He got dressed under the supervision of the princess in the room. Several times she tried to tell him he needed to stay and rest but he shot her down by saying "my wounds are trivial at the moment." As he walked out.

Meanwhile

With Alaric still resting from his wounds, the twins were arguing with Victor stating that they couldn't continue without the presence or the permission of their prince. "I am lord of this house am I not?" Shouted Victor. "Yes you are." Max said coolly startling Victor. "They merely didn't want to start because they did not know my wishes so they could not continue properly as politics dictate my lord." "I take it then you are healed." Stated Victor. "Not completely, but enough so that I can do my duties as my people's prince and their elder."


End file.
